Una segunda oportunidad
by Natbase
Summary: AU SWANQUEEN / Mierda, y ahora qué hago? Osea, que se supone que haces cuando eres de las últimas de tu especie? No te preparan para esto cuando vas al colegio... vale que la cosa se veía más o menos venir, pero no tan de repente... Bueno, voy a empezar por el principio.


Holaa, la historia es totalmente SwanQueen aunque con un ligero apunte de Star Trek... Sorry, el lado friky necesita salir. Espero que os guste. Tor Dif smusma je.

* * *

Mierda, y ahora qué hago? Osea, que se supone que haces cuando eres de las últimas de tu especie? No te preparan para esto cuando vas al colegio... vale que la cosa se veía más o menos venir, pero no tan de repente...  
Bueno, voy a empezar por el principio.

 _ **1 MES ANTES…**_

\- Regina, Zeus està lista? Debe salir en 45 minutos.

\- Que si Robín, sólo me faltan un par de detalles.

\- Más te vale, sabes que llevamos tiempo detrás de está misión, y por fin es el momento de salir.

\- Sigo sin entender porque me tengo que quedar aquí en una misión tan especial, nuestra supervivencia depende de ella

\- Ya te he dicho que aquí haces falta, sinó quien arreglará cualquier fallo que tenga la nave? Los mayores no saben de mecánica, y debes cuidar de Marcus, es el único niño que tenemos, y hay que cuidarlo a toda costa.

\- Está bien, pero como a la próxima no vaya, renuncio. Esta vez lo digo enserio.

\- Ya veremos, ahora termina la nave o no nos iremos ninguno.

Aquí estoy yo, arreglando una nave para que la mitad de los humanos que quedan se vayan en busca de otra especie que nos pueda ayudar en nuestra pronta extinción.

Hace unos 20 años que tuvimos que abandonar la tierra por culpa de la contaminación, y los que sobrevivimos estamos en una nave en el espacio, esperando a encontrar una solución. Por culpa de la contaminación todos los hombres menos uno quedaron estériles, y este al poco de donar su esperma para ayudar, falleció. Al menos pudimos conseguir un niño varón, Marcus, que ahora tiene 1 año y del que estoy a cargo pues su madre está muy enferma y ya no tenemos medicinas para curarla.  
En resumen, somos 15 mujeres, 6 hombres, 1 niño y 10 ancianos… vamos que quedamos muy pocos. De los 32, 5 mujeres y los 6 hombres se van en las misiones de búsqueda, y el resto nos quedamos en la nave.

\- Esto ya está jefe.

\- Muchas gracias Regina, nos vemos en un par de días. Y si la cosa sale bien, igual no venimos solos.

\- Eso espero, por el bien de todos.

\- EN MARCHA TODOS!

 _ **VOLVEMOS AL PRESENTE…**_

Bueno, esto no mola, hace semanas que no podemos contactar con la tripulación de Zeus, y con la tecnología que tienen estas naves, eso debería ser imposible. Estamos todos demasiado nerviosos, nuestra supervivencia dependía de la misión… los pequeños cultivos no dan suficiente comida para todos, cada vez la gente está más débil, y las medicinas que quedan no nos sirven… estamos a punto de extinguirnos, y no pasará como con los dinosaurios, pues no habrá nadie para recordarnos. Por lo menos tenemos a Marcus, que es un rayo de sol en todo este lío.

\- Hola Ruby, como va Mary?

\- Hola Regina. Cada día está peor, es cuestión de días o semanas que nos deje. Me da mucha pena por Marcus, ya perdió a David y ahora a Mary… menos mal que nos tiene a nosotras.

\- Bueno, voy a seguir buscando a ver si encuentro algo ahí fuera, ya me avisáis cuando esté la comida.

\- Cualquier cosa nos dices, hasta luego.

La verdad es que no es fácil vivir en el espacio, sin saber que te rodea, aislado de todo. La mayoría tienen que añadirle el haber vivido en la tierra, pese a la contaminación, al menos miraban por la ventana, y no había una pared de hierro. Yo todo lo que recuerdo es esto, hierro y más hierro. Vine cuando tenía apenas 6 años, y soy de las más jóvenes de aquí.

 _ **(Suena una alarma)**_

\- Pero que..? Se aproxima una nave! Por fin han conseguido volver! CHICAS! VENID TODAS!

\- Que pasa Regina?

\- Belle, por fin vuelven!

\- Espera, soy la única que cree que esa nave no es Zeus?

\- Que dices Ruby?

\- Chicas… Esa no es Zeus…

\- Regina? Qué hacemos?

\- Cómo que qué hacemos? Por fin vienen a ayudarnos! Me da igual si no son los nuestros.

\- Y si nos matan?

\- O nos tienen como esclavas?

\- Y Marcus? Y si le hacen daño?

\- Tranquilas todas, primero, vamos a pensar en positivo, y segundo, son nuestra última oportunidad…

\- De acuerdo, vamos a la puerta de enlace a dejarles pasar.

 _ **PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA...**_

\- Chicos, soy yo o eso de ahí es una nave?

\- Comandante, el radar no detecta armas, parece inofensiva además de vieja, no creo que esté habitada.

\- Vamos a echar un vistazo.

\- Por supuesto, comandante.

Después de meses navegando por el espacio, explorando e investigando, no esperábamos encontrar ningún ser vivo. Hace años vimos como el planeta azul se iba muriendo, y pensamos que si tenía habitantes, también murieron con el. Por eso todas las naves que encontramos están vacías, no quedan tripulantes.

\- Comandante, han preparado la puerta para el enlace, parece que sí que está ocupada. Desea que bajemos nosotros primero y le indicamos la situación?

\- No, bajaré con vosotros, que preparen mi traje. No sabemos lo que puede haber ahí dentro.

\- Después de ponernos trajes y máscaras, decidimos que ya es hora de bajar.

 _ **PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA…**_

Cuando los vemos entrar, todas nos quedamos detrás de la puerta esperando a que acaben de entrar para poder despresurizar. Una vez dentro, decido dar el primer paso.

\- Hola, no sé si nos entendeis, pero me llamo Regina y somos humanos del planeta Tierra. Necesitamos vuestra ayuda, por favor.

\- pongwIj 'oH emma. SoH 'Iv?

\- Perdona, no entendemos vuestro idioma, pero sólo queremos ayuda.

\- Yo me llamo Emma. Comandante de la nave B'Rel. Íbamos en una misión de reconocimiento cuando hemos avistado vuestra nave. En qué necesitáis nuestra ayuda?

Vale, puede que me haya quedado embobada mirándola, pero es que estoy flipando. Son muy parecidos a nosotros, excepto porque su piel parece transparente y están todos muy musculados.

\- Hace 20 años que vinimos aquí huyendo de nuestro planeta, debido a la contaminación sólo quedamos una veintena de nuestra especie. No podemos seguir viviendo aquí, pues no tenemos suficientes recursos…

\- De acuerdo, subid a nuestra nave. Venís con nosotros.

\- Comandante, está segura? No cree que deberíamos consultar primero con el consulado?

\- He dicho, que suban a la nave. Volvemos a casa y se vienen con nosotros.

Vale, ahora sí que estoy flipando, y no soy la única, no esperábamos que fuera así de fácil, pero vamos, que no lo tienen que repetir.

\- Muchas gracias, enseguida estamos listos.

\- Me llamo Ruby, muchas gracias, nos han salvado la vida.

 _ **PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA…**_

No sé porque siempre la lío, pero estoy segura de que esto no les va a gustar a mi gente. Pero qué puedo hacer? Esta terrícola me ha dejado deslumbrada, su belleza es incomparable, no hay ninguna como ella en mi planeta…

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Hola, no sé si gustará ... Estaba de vacaciones y de repente me ha venido la idea, y no me ha quedado otra que volver de la playa y ponerme a escribir. Si hay algún fallo, lo siento, pero se me ha terminado la batería del portátil y he escrito con el móvil. Cualquier cosa, por favor, estoy a un solo clic. Un abrazo :D


End file.
